Enter Rue Ghoul
by viva.la.chaos
Summary: Magnus is alone without his beloved Alec. Almost a hundred years has passed. On the anniversary of his lover's death, he meets an odd character determined to help him no matter how hard or how impossible to reunite Malec. Rated T because I don't think a younger child would like this too much. But nothing too bad, just fights. Bloody battles to come.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was thick and merciless. It left stings on Magnus' exposed face that just seemed to dampen his mood. _Stupid sun,_ he thought bitterly, _why aren't you here?_ Truthfully, the weather wasn't the purpose of his sour mood. Rather the date was.

March 5th.

This was the date he had lost his little blue-eyed Nephilim. How many years ago didn't matter. Now, all of the world seemed darker. Even the layers of Magnus' glitter didn't seem to matter anymore. Most of his immortal friends never quite understood. There was Tessa, but she had a second love. Not Magnus. All he had was his one, his Alexander. With his shy and loving ways.

They had been married and stayed together for so many years. It wasn't time that stole him though, time had ceased to be a problem after Seraphic. It was an angel. Oh the bitter irony of it all. A female angel with unlimited power. She had stolen him and made a public show of bringing him down. Magnus had seen it all, helpless. Tears welled in his eyes. Alec…

Magnus was jarred from his thoughts as black and red fire ripped across the sky followed by a taunting shout. _Idiotic Nephilim,_ he thought with a growl. Wait a second, fire? In a rain storm? Magnus blinked the water from his lustrous cat eyes scanning for the cause of the fire. At first he couldn't find it. When he did, his heart contracted and his breath hitched and stayed suspended in the air.

Through the pouring rain he saw familiar colors. It was short raven black hair and eyes that seemed to gleam an impossible blue. But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. But maybe… Magnus was proved wrong when the eyes glittered to life with other colors. A demon black and a shining green. The figure was charging down the street bent low and determined dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans clinging to their lithe frame. The figure leapt over Magnus before hitting the pavement and shooting themselves into the air.

Magnus watched the figures fighting in the air before collapsing as if a rug had been swiped from under their feet. The figure from earlier got up laughing with a confident smirk. It was a girl. She had a very similar appearance to how Alec had once looked.

The girl glanced at Magnus panting but pleased. She had no obvious signs of being a warlock. Perhaps she was like Tessa, unmarked. The girl's hair brimmed with colors, red, blue, and an oddly familiar silver.

The past was attacking Magnus.

The girl watched Magnus with wide remarkable eyes. "What are you looking at?" Magnus demanded with a sneer infuriated by this girl. Between her show of a fight and high confidence, she reminded him of another boy of the past. One with golden locks and matching eyes.

The girl shot back. "I think I'm looking at a warlock. Though I can't be sure."

"Why is that? Are your contacts blinding you?"

"Actually sir, these are my personal eyes. Just like yours." The girl tested. "What's with the anger? It's a lovely day. Perfect day for hunting-"

"Demons? Of course you're a Nephilim." Magnus huffed striding forward to meet the girl. "All of you think you're so high and mighty and that everyone is just like you. Guess what princess-"

"HEY!" the girl shouted with fury. "First off, I'm no princess. I'm a fluffy caking queen of the Shadow World and Demon Angels. Second, angels. It's a perfect day for hunting angels." Magnus blinked swallowing the memories in his throat.

"People hunt them?"

"No, I do. I'm no person. I'm a demon angel goddess thing. And I'm pretty fabulous." The girl gave a livid smile. "That was Dmitri. Responsible for killing my kind." She glanced back at the body with extended wings. "He's not dead. I would need a mortal for that. Obvious really."

"A mortal? So you're immortal?"

"Yes you glittery thing." The girl shot. "I can only assume you're Magnus Bane." The girl chuckled.

"The one and only." Magnus feigned majesty. "Are you a fan?"

"Nope. I only know you because of an old friend years ago. A Mister Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Good kid." Magnus' heart stopped. "Went to Elysium. Good thing too, he really did earn it."

"Excuse me?" Magnus managed steadying his breathing.

"Nothing, just the rantings of an angel demon. I'm Rue by the way. Rue Ghoul." She gave a smile of sweetened venom. Magnus looked at the girl just watching her sporadic movements unable to stay still.

"No, what did you say?" the girl looked up to the sky before walking closer to Magnus. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." The girl commented. Honestly the girl even acted like a teenager. Though she had to be well over a hundred years old. Perhaps this was how she had always acted. She took him by the elbow.

The world started blurring, darkness began to envelop him. Magnus started to panic pulling away from the girl desperately. Rue held on tightly, her nails digging into his arm despite his thick trench coat. The darkness receded and Magnus looked around. He was in his crimson and intense blue house. Rue looked around before shrugging and adjusting her leather jacket by the lapels.

"You know magic. But that wasn't magic…"

"Yes it was. _Shadow magic_. Queen of the Shadow World? Hello." Magnus felt the world spinning around him and fell to the floor, Rue's hand steadying his descent. "Warlocks are fragile things it seems." Rue mused letting go of him. "Are you going to be sick?" she asked. Magnus shook his head regaining his composure. He was the elder warlock. He was the _only_ warlock.

"You are infuriating." He told Rue firmly.

"Thanks." She raked a hand through her hair kneeling next to Magnus. "Adios buddy." Rue commented lightly before standing up. As she turned around and he rose to his feet, he noticed a Mark on her neck.

"You're Nephilim." He suddenly said.

Rue looked at him with a bemused expression. "Don't those ears work? I'm an _angel_ demon. My first mother was an angel." She held up a hand. "Don't ask. I don't get it either."

"How did you know where my house was?" was his first question.

"Let's see. Late night escapade, twenty seven marked demons, archer boy, 3 am, not at Institute, and some stolen items." She ticked off on her fingers. "Yep, that sums it up. For me at least."

"Don't you ever miss Alexander?" Magnus asked. He wasn't sure why but he wanted Rue to stay and talk to him.

"Yeah, I mean I guess." She turned to face him. "I miss all my friends. I mean, I'm a year older than Alexander. Immortality is new to me." She shrugged. "I just quit caring about them not being _here_. It's not like they left me _forever_."

"The immortal don't pass. Not unless they take their own life."

"Trust me, not always." She put a hand in her mess of hair. "I tried four times. Never could die. Guess I'm trapped." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I still see them though." She narrowed her eyes. "Can't you?"

"I don't control the shadows."

"This isn't a shadow trick. It's…weird…gah I don't know how to explain it."

"Would you like to sit down?" Magnus offered. Rue shrugged before the two of them sat in the living room, Rue with her feet dangling over the edge of an armchair. Magnus sat on the couch leaning on his knees. "So you can see the…passed and fight angels despite being part angel yourself. Is that right?"

"Yepper pepper."

"You living contradiction." Magnus responded simply.

"I guess so." Rue gave a tight lipped smile kicking her feet about.

"Why did you start fighting the angels? Is it because they went for the Nephilim?" Rue shook her head. The angels had come after their chosen children and began controlling them. Forcing them to destroy those unfit and cripple the world. Fear was the new peace. "Why do you attack them?"

"My animosity list. Plus the leader, yeah, that's my mother. Josephine. But I disowned her. The second I learned her name."

"Smart choice."

"I'm not alive because of my horrid looks you know. Rather my sharp mind, even sharper tongue, and flawless blade."

"You sound like the old Nephilim. So sure of themselves. So arrogant. Acting like you can take on the world."

"I know the limits of my abilities. That is where I am different. Alexander understood them too." She tipped her head back. "He wasn't like most Nephilim. Boy was shy and kind. Not to mention blind to the obvious sometimes." Magnus laughed with tears in his eyes. Gah, talking about Alexander to someone who knew him, it made him feel okay about the date.

"Tell me about it."

"But I was never any better." Rue admitted. "I never understood double meanings. If I had, more people would have been punched." Rue looked at Magnus with her head titled to the side. "You're crying."

Magnus wiped at the tears furiously. "Sorry," he muttered. He needed to control himself. "Just a bad day."

"Why?"

"An anniversary." He gestured blandly with his hand. "A depressing one."

"Alec's death." Rue stated and Magnus winced. Rue bit her lower lip playing with her hands before getting up abruptly. "This is a stupid idea." Rue told the ceiling. Magnus stared at Rue before she made her sword appear and put it in the sheath on her back. "Let's go through with the stupidity anyway."

Her hand extended towards him and he stared at it. "What you planning on doing?" Magnus demanded. Only Rue was much more fierce than he was.

"Fly to the moon, just come on." Rue demanded. "Let's see if this will work for you."

"What will?"

"Revenge." Rue answered easily.

Magnus blinked back tears. "That never helps."

Rue shrugged. "Helped me. No one kills my demon snake and gets away with it." Rue spat bitterly remembering another time. Magnus marveled at the similarities this girl had to Alec, the raven of her hair, the blue of her eyes, the defined lines of her face. She was rather stunning but didn't bother to acknowledge it. "You're stronger than you think." Rue told him meeting his dim gaze.

"What?"

"On the anniversary of your husband's death, you went outside. Better than me the first few times. I locked myself in Abraham's tower the first two or three years. After that, I didn't leave my bed on that day." Rue shrugged. "The world was my sworn enemy. Yeah, good times. I guess."

Magnus watched Rue as she laid her heart down and revealed herself to a stranger. "I'm not strong." Magnus told her. "Just adapted to the pain I suppose." Rue shook her head before looking at the ceiling with a question in her gaze.

"Pain isn't something you adjust to. Pain is life. Life is destruction and pain. That's all there is to it."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Magnus half shouted infuriated by Rue. Tears burned his eyes. What was she doing?

"I never said that. You assumed. I'm here to break the rules." Magnus looked up at her, his cat eyes bright and lethal but it was reduced to shreds with her razor blade expression. Open and cutting, Rue looked more like a demon than a person for a wild moment. "History shall be rewritten in blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stared unseeingly at the girl before him. Rue was tall and lithe and impossible. Magnus was an 800 to 900 year old warlock. There were few things that he found to be utterly impossible. Reviving the dead not in vampire form came to mind, Wi-Fi with no lag, time travel was another, finding non annoying clients, all of which were impossible. Now he added Rue Ghoul to his list.

The girl was made of commanding colors but nothing could match her ferocity. It reminded him of a lion he'd seen once on a safari. A lioness' cubs had been threatened and the lioness was a killer unwavering in her determination. She pounced at creatures twice her height. Roared and bit with her teeth protecting her family with her life. Rue would have made that lioness run away screaming and crying. She spoke so simply and sharply. Magnus couldn't piece her together. Rewrite history? But it wasn't possible, he'd looked.

"What the heck? Rewrite history in blood? Are you delusional?"

"No. Just talented. My nickname from my lifelong boy was monster. Dude, I was designed to break rules and fix things." She shrugged. "The broken understand the broken. I have cheat codes for life. And video games but that's not important now. I was created," she looked at her scared lovely hands. "To destroy the entire world. I am a weapon. But I felt like helping you guys out, in all the worlds out there. I loathe the thought of Alexander being gone, he was a great kid. Clearly I'm not alone. You want to see him again. You went through the struggle of mortality and immortality and after he finally gets it he's cut down. It's just not fair. To anyone who knew him." There was a storm of anger and longing in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Get him back. If I can just stop the angel, I could prevent Alec's death." Magnus' whole world stopped over oblivion teasing at the thought of falling in.

"What on earth are you talking about? You can't reverse death. You can't time travel. It's just not possible. I'm sorry. No one wants him back more than me but stop this madness. Don't say you can bring him back when you clearly can't." Rue looked slightly annoyed but mostly remained indifferent. Before Magnus could protest, Rue grabbed his arm while her free hand was engulfed in black flames consuming her entire body and spreading to Magnus. Magnus shuddered feeling as if bugs were crawling within his skin and dancing along his bones.

The fire and feeling of creepy bugs died and Magnus jerked away but Rue seemed rather pleased. Looking around, Magnus found himself inside the Brother's Sanctuary. A much younger version of himself was sniffling and shaking as a silent brother lead him down a hallway touching Magnus' head kindly. Magnus felt a different kind of tear well up his eyes. Ones of happy remembrance, not the misery he subject himself to.

Then it dissolved. They were still in Magnus' apartment. He spun on Rue who had a hand pressed to her forehead. "What was that?" he demanded a shower of sparks tracing the line he threw his hand in gesturing to nothing.

"One of your memories. We went back there. Only as observers. Conserves my energy. But I can go back and interfere. I can implant myself in a specific location and time and change the story."

"Why haven't you done it before?"

"I need another person. And in case you haven't picked up on this, I don't like people. We don't get along. I know everyone and have like seven friends. And aside from that, who was alive to know him? Almost no one."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Remember when it happened. A date, a time, something to send me in the right direction. Then think of the day before it. Focus on the thought and when you've got it and it's not moving, take my hand." Rue put her hand out palm up waiting. "After that, both of us will go to our perspective bodies. Wherever you were, you'll return there. I'll go to my past body and come find you. Don't you dare try to change anything before I arrive do you understand? There's no telling the outcome at that point."

Magnus took Rue's slim hand and felt the bugs and fire overtake his body. But when his eyes opened, Rue wasn't there. She was nowhere in sight. In her place was Alexander. He was laying down with his head in Magnus' lap lightly kissing Magnus' fingers, each one in turn. Magnus could only stare. It was him. He was laying there his intense eyes soft and practically glowing with love. "Alexander," Magnus breathed running his fingers over the contours of Alec's face remembering every last detail that had blurred out of his mind.

Magnus felt more tears in his eyes and suddenly Alec looked very concerned. "Mags, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Alec's eyes were bright and living with care. Gosh, had they always been that intense and clear? "Mags." Alec insisted.

"I'm alright." Alec relaxed a fraction but his eyes showed that he wanted to know. "I just can't believe how lucky we are. You can't even imagine." Alec gave a warm tender smile putting his arms around Magnus' neck and resting his head against Magnus' chest. Magnus kissed Alec's head breathing him in. His arms went around Alec's sculpted body and Magnus couldn't help but smile. "I love you Alexander." Magnus told him softly drawing back. Alec looked up at Magnus with a brilliant smile lighting up the beauty written into every line of his face.

"I love you too Magnus." He whispered before kissing his husband softly. As he drew back, Magnus stopped him with a hand on his cheek and kissed him again slowly remembering Alec. Savoring every second he had before the dreaded time would come. When he would have to watch Alec in pain. Where he would be helpless. He couldn't mess with what was written, not until Rue appeared. Alec deepened the kiss grabbing tufts of Magnus' gel free hair and pressing himself against his husband with a soft moan.

Magnus invited the contact slipping his hands up under Alec's shirt pulling it off of him. Alec drew away but stopped Magnus. "Not now alright?" Alec asked softly. "I just want," now sitting on Magnus' lap, he put his arms around Magnus' waist snuggling up against his husband. "This." Alec finished blissfully. Magnus smiled warmly burying his face in his Shadowhunter's hair.

Neither of them were sure how long they stayed there talking softly to each other and exchanging soft kisses but it didn't matter. When Alec's phone went off, Alec looked to Magnus with pouting eyes. "Answer it." Magnus told him softly before snapping his fingers so Alec's phone appeared in his hand. Alec took it kissing Magnus' cheek before answering.

"Hello?" The other side chatted with life of more than one voice as Magnus absently played with Alec's hair devoting every second to memory, every curve of his body, anything he hadn't quite remembered. "I'm laying down with Magnus on the couch. Why?" more amid voices. "You're kidding. I'm on the way. And I'll have Magnus came too."

Magnus felt a sigh pass through his lips as Alec got up hanging up his phone. "Where do we have to go to dear?"

"Central Park. Angel rampage." Magnus blood ran cold chugging through his veins. Not the park. No angels. No... This was where it was going to happen. Alec wouldn't come home with him. He'd lose him.

Alec glanced back at Magnus and put a hand on his husband's cheek. "Mags?" Alec asked cautiously seeing the fear in Magnus' eyes. "Magnus." he repeated a bit harsher. Panic bit down upon Alec as he sat down next to Magnus, their legs touching. "Magnus what's wrong?" Alec demanded taking his hand tightly in his pale hands. "Talk to me!" Then Alec noticed the tears welling in his husband's eyes. Alec's heart broke as he made Magnus lean against him kissing his hair while his free hand played with the loose strands. "Are you okay Magnus? Would you rather stay home? I could tell Rue if you want."

"Promise to be careful." Magnus shot putting his hands around Alec's waist shifting his body so it faced Alec's.

"Always honey. But why are you crying?" Magnus lifted his head and stared into the crystalline eyes had had missed so much. There was anxiety and fear behind them as he watched the older man. "Do you just not want to go with me? Is it the angels?" Alec kissed Magnus' nose lovingly. Magnus smiled into the contact before he kissed Alec's nose, cheeks, eyelids, everywhere softly and kindly. "I have to go Mags, do you want to go as well?" he tucked a stray hair behind Magnus' ear. Magnus nodded furiously.

"I'll be alright Alexander, honest. I just don't want you to get hurt and these angels..." Magnus sighed before Alec stood. Magnus watched him go before slipping on a trench coat not bothering with make up or anything fancy. All that mattered was making sure Alec came home to him alive and well. Alec reappeared in his black hunting gear and took in Magnus' appearance.

"You're not wearing makeup." Alec noted before he smiled. "I prefer it that way." Magnus took his husband's hand.

"I'm not risking ruining any of my nice clothes or my makeup." Alec laughed pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek before the two of them left at a brisk pace each with their own determination.

When they arrived at the park, people were already there watching the angel flying above them all unable to run rooted to the spot in horror. Three bodies lay on the ground the cause the dagger in the angel's hand. It was a girl, with wide blazing green eyes and a wild mass of crimson hair. As Alec and Magnus arrived, Rue and a boy-her husband, Mason Magnus guessed-were already there, Rue waiting with taught patience at the edges of the crowd. Alec went over to Rue smiling at her briefly before looking up to the angel who was observing the crowd with a wild interest. Rue ground her teeth waiting to fight.

The angel moved at the speed of light and grabbed Alec. Rue leapt onto the angel with a grunt of effort cutting at the girl's wings before she was tossed to the side Mason going to catch her. He set her down and Rue just stood there.

"Look at the pretty Nephilim." The angel cooed gently while holding Alec in place with some web of glowing white light. "Isn't he lovely? Did you come for a fight?" the angel asked. "You can have one you know." Alec glared holding a blade in front of him. All of their weapons had been traded from adamas to a demon metal. Something lethal to angels. The angel twisted her hand and the webbing grew closer to Alec who was uncoiling a whip behind his back. Alec struck with the whip cutting the side of her face forcing her to lose her concentration.

The webbing died and Alec lashed out but a dagger struck his chest. "SARAPHINE!" Rue roared her eyes dark and consuming.

"Hey there big sis." Saraphine purred before Rue growled marching forward the crowd parting for the lethal girl. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You're not my sister." Rue barked before a figure was on each side of her. Not missing a beat, Rue swung her glittering blade tearing the flesh of one demons neck before she sawed of the arm of another before her blade went through it. The demons disappeared the blood on Rue's jacket the only evidence of their existence. "Jonathan, Mason." Rue said her tone dark and foreboding.

The two boys appeared along with Magnus' whose hands sparked with his anger and terror. Saraphine narrowed her eyes before pushing Alec off of her dagger. He collapsed wheezing his eyes screwed shut. Rue moved first seeming to disappear before her blade tore through Saraphine's shoulder and she screamed flying into the air. Rue smirked watching Saraphine carefully as Mason moved towards Alec, Magnus a beat behind.

Saraphine shot down before Rue lunged grabbing her damaged wing she sawed at earlier. A scream ripped out of Saraphine's throat as Rue cut at the wing again as the Jonathan boy grabbed Saraphine's rapidly beating wing holding her in place. "TAKE HER WING!" Rue commanded as her blade flashed cutting the flesh of the wing and spraying blood across the white feathers and Rue's lethal expression.

Magnus ignored the fight focusing on Alec muttering to him soothingly while healing his wound. Alec blinked blearily before smiling at Magnus as he climbed to his feet taking in his surroundings. Rue and Jonathan were pinning the girl to the ground under their boots, one of her wings discarded in the dirt as the blood soaked the ground. Rue had gotten a nasty cut on her forehead that welled up with blood parting around her eye but she didn't acknowledge it in any way. "Are you alright?" Rue asked glancing to Alec.

"Yeah." He answered and Mason nodded. Rue gave a grim smile before looking to Jonathan. Before either of them could make a move, a screeching blood curdling song filled the air. Everyone covered their ears, even Rue bent down to escape the sound in the air. Saraphine, unaffected threw Rue and Jonathan off of her before scooping up her dagger grabbing Rue and moving to slice her throat. Rue twisted in the angel's grasp, the dagger slicing her collarbone apart making Rue grit her teeth before her elbow connected with Saraphine's face, the force shattering her nose and forcing blood to explode upon impact. With a scream, Saraphine dropped Rue and Mason went to her collecting her in his arms while healing her carefully.

Lightening crackled between Magnus' hands as he watched the demons descend from the sky. Jonathan and Alec instantly went to work fighting the summoned demons who had sung that unholy song, Jonathan armed with a tomahawk and sword and Alec with his whip and dagger. The two boys worked together, Jonathan replacing Jace in the fight, making the bold dangerous attacks while Alec covered him all while Magnus shot fire and lightning protecting the warriors. Cutting upwards with his dagger killing a demon, Alec saw Rue back on her feet her neck smeared in blood but she held herself with strength and confidence. Jonathan noticed too and smiled as he got a cut on Saraphine's arm which bloomed with blood before she was able to shoot Jonathan backwards making him collide with the crowd falling to the ground with heaving breaths.

Rue advanced cutting down demons with Alec one eye trained on Jonathan as Mason helped him get to his feet while stabbing a demon in its soft belly. It exploded before Jonathan got his feet under him. "Alec!" Rue called spinning to stab a demon but it was a half a second too late. The demon's claws raked against Alec's arm cutting through his gear and making him cry out. Rue lit up like a torch fire bubbling across her skin and igniting dangerously along her weapon as she created a bubble around Alec protecting him. "MASON!" Rue called forcing fire to circle Alec so the demons couldn't get to him while glancing at Magnus. "HEAL ALEC!" Jonathan and Mason cut their way through before Mason was in front of Alec.

Mason smiled at Alec before his fingers lightly ran over Alec's arm knitting it back together as Alec tried not to scream. Once done, Alec went to join the fight again but Mason grabbed his arm. "Stop. I need you to do something." Mason produced a drink, it was crimson and seemed to hold flames dancing on the inside. "Drink this. Quick."

"Why?"

"Trust me. It'll save your life." Without another thought, Alec downed the drink and joined the fight once again, Rue's fire not even touching him.

The air shuddered in Magnus' rage. Rue smiled as the lightning grew more intense and frequent, his anger ignited by Rue's command to Mason. The fight was drawing to a close and Alec was nearly healed. Trusting Mason and Alec to rid of the last demons, Rue grabbed Jonathan by the lapel of his jacket and pulled him towards Saraphine who was watching the fight furiously.

"Ready to give in?" Rue taunted raising her blade.

"NEVER!" she roared. Rue shrugged biting down a wince from an injury tearing her shoulder apart. The three of them stood there squaring off before Rue struck first swinging her blade and catching Saraphine across the cheek. Stumbling, she saw Jonathan approach and felt her stomach erupt in pain as she screamed. As Rue came up, Saraphine released a burst of magic that forced Rue to be thrown at her sister. Before Rue could catch herself, Saraphine dug a hand into the injury on Rue's shoulder. Rue bit on her lower lip while plunging her sword backwards into her sister's stomach before she dropped to the floor. Jonathan pulled her to her feet as Mason and Alec approached eyeing the bloody angel laying on the ground as Rue stumbled to her feet.

The four of them circled the angel waiting for Rue's orders. Magnus watched them tensely praying for Alec's safety.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's over. You lost." Rue told Saraphine raising her head so their gazes met.

"I have one more little trick." Saraphine taunted. Before Rue could move her blade, Saraphine threw a knife stabbing Alec's leg making him crumple before a dagger tore his skin apart. Not bothering to process where, Rue stabbed downwards between Saraphine's shoulder blades. Jonathan moved next moving as Rue showed him driving his blade into Saraphine's stomach from behind so the two blades just skimmed each other.

Saraphine started choking and shuddering but the two of them held their blades in place as the others were a blur of motion. Mason was looking over Alec but unable to heal him while Magnus was racing to Alec looking at the gaping wound and letting out a sob. Quickly healing the wound with what magic he had left, he eased the pain and stitched the worst of it tearing his jugular back together as Mason held his jacket to the part left exposed stifling the blood flow. Magnus looked up to Rue and was transfixed by the image that met him.

Saraphine the angel was impaled and her body was tearing itself apart, the skin flaking away bit by bit turning into a swirling storm encasing Rue and Jonathan whose eyes were screwed shut, their muscles pulled taunt battling to hold their weapons down. A scream was rising to a crescendo in the whirlwind, it was Saraphine's last cry. The pieces of her were swirling about and emitting a sinister crimson glow that highlighted the panes of Rue's and Jonathan's faces. Finally all of Saraphine was suddenly sucked into the sky as if consumed by the night itself leaving no trace behind aside from her blood and the pain she had caused.

Jonathan instantly collapsed onto his side breathing heavily, his entire body aching and screaming while Rue rested against her sword unsure of what needed to be done. Energy shot through her and she spun abandoning her sword impaled in the ground and ran to the unconscious slump that was Alec. Mason instantly backed up letting Rue take over, her hands covered in gold and black placing them flat on the wound. But the scream that followed wasn't Alec's. Magnus was sure of it, but the boy was Alec...

Alec began to ripple reveling a screaming curly-haired boy. Mason. Rue's twisted colors knitted his skin together and he viciously gripped her arm back arching in pain. Rue ignored it until he fell onto the dirt curling into Rue's touch shaking and coughing weakly. Her hands went into his striped hair cradling his head to her chest shushing him quietly. Mason fell into Rue's contact breathing a sigh of relief.

Magnus' head snapped around to where Mason once stood. Now in his place was his Alec staring at Mason with relief and confusion in his eyes. Magnus got up and threw his arms around Alec's neck kissing him fiercely. Alec stumbled before grabbing Magnus' face between his shaking hands a smile lighting up his face. He drew back and looked into Magnus' glittering eyes wet with tears that Alec brushed away. "It's okay, we're both just fine." Alec laughed shakily before stealing one more kiss.

Rue looked at the two of them as Mason climbed to his feet dizzily Rue keeping an arm around his waist to hold him upright. Magnus looked at Rue and smiled wiping at his eyes to rid them of tears. "I can't thank you enough." He said softly. Rue nodded softly before Jonathan moaned. Rue moved towards him, Mason letting go and walking on his own behind her needing a slower pace. Magnus smiled at his husband keeping him wrapped up tight in his arms not letting him go for the life of him.

Rue knelt by Jonathan who had pulled himself up to his elbows but looked ready to faint. For the first time, Magnus looked at him. His hair was a silver-blond halo ignited by the moon and his body was marked like a Shadowhunter's. Rue helped Jonathan to a sitting position. Jonathan looked over to Magnus and Alec and Alec drew in a sharp breath tensing in Magnus' arm. But Magnus understood his reaction. Jonathan looked almost exactly like Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern from the war with Valentine not ten years ago.

His eyes were green speckled with black with a silver circle separating his iris from the whites of his eyes. But there was a smile on his face and he looked the exact same he had when he had died in the demon dimension. Alec removed himself from Magnus' arms and placed himself between Jonathan and Magnus protectively. "Rue, who exactly is this?"

"Jonathan. This is my immortal friend Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I believe you two met before when his body was ravaged with demon blood. Clary's older brother. Pretended to be Sebastian Verlac. Murdered a few people. Enslaved Jace. Yeah, stuff like that." She ruffled Jonathan's hair playfully nonetheless despite just telling of the horrors he had done. Alec blanched as Magnus took his elbow.

"How is he back? WHY is he back?" his voice was shaking in utter fear now.

"Because he's my friend." Rue answered evenly sitting down fully on the ground Mason joining her with a hand wrapped around her waist lovingly gentle. "Alec, he won't hurt any of us. I swear it." Alec didn't relax in the slightest as Jonathan looked down at the bloody ground with a soft sigh of exhaustion. He leaned against Rue and tried not to move but his eyes traveled between the couple.

"I never meant...I mean I..." Jonathan looked between the two of them his eyes warm and filled with remorse. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and Rue put a hand in his hair kindly. "That wasn't me...I mean it was but not by...choice..." Jonathan hung his head helplessly wincing at the action. Rue rubbed his back carefully knowing everything had been taken out of him in that fight.

"I'll tell you guys later. Jonathan needs to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for him." Rue grinned before looking at Magnus and Alec. "I'll meet up with you guys later. Just tell me where."

"Our apartment." Magnus answered tensely.

Rue nodded before putting one of Jonathan's arms around her neck while Mason mirrored her movement with Jonathan's other arm. Together they got Jonathan on his feet and the three of them vanished, swallowed by the darkness. Magnus looked at Alec who was intensely watching the trio tense and exhausted. Once they were gone, Magnus kissed his husband's neck softly pulling their bodies together. Alec leaned into the contact his eyes fluttering. "Let's get home." Magnus raised his hand to snap his fingers but Alec stopped him.

"No magic." He insisted turning around and pulling away. "You're exhausted. That might knock you out. You will not use your magic." Alec told him stubbornly. Magnus gave a weary smile before kissing Alec in a soft lingering kiss. Alec took Magnus hand and lead him away hailing a cab for the two of them, but not before ditching his bloody jacket in the park. Sometime during the fight, the people had fled leaving the two of them alone which was just fine for them. After getting home, Alec pulled Magnus upstairs.

The pair, exhausted and shaking collapsed onto the couch together in a tangle of limbs. They curled into each other weary and ready to sleep. But a loud thump had Alec on his feet a blade in his hand. Standing there was Rue Ghoul who looked tired but still buzzed with energy. Magnus moaned deeply before dragging himself into a sitting position as Mason appeared as well his hands winding around Rue's waist. "No sleep just yet guys. You have questions and I have stories to serve as answers."

Alec ignored his exhaustion and stored his blade before looking at Rue. "Why did you bring Jonathan back to life? He's a demon."

"Correction, only demon blooded. But either way, I got rid of most of the demon blood so he's relatively normal now. And Jonathan was one of my best friends, he understood how hard life was for someone like me." Rue sat down in a chair Mason snuggling against her, his arms holding her close. "I'm a demon angel. In a sense, he was too. So he understood someone like me or Mason."

"Demon angel?" Alec inquired.

"The name explains it." Mason supplied. "Part of our blood is angel, the other demon. Once they were a noble race, actually the most powerful." Mason shrugged. "But an angel grew jealous of their power and tried to wipe them out."

"But why bring Jonathan back?"

"Think about it." Rue demanded an edge to her voice. "All Jonathan was trying to do was build himself a better life while simultaneously following the will of his father the only person who ever even remotely cared for him. Jonathan didn't have anyone aside from Valentine until age 9. When he met me and Mason. Jonathan was who his father made him to be. Nothing more nothing less. Until I gave him a second chance. I risked it because I wanted him to have a chance to have a life he was never given.

"His own mother hated him. Jocelyn caused everything by abandoning her child with a psychopath. Did you know, if he became overjoyed or proud of something he did that wasn't evil, his eyes would turn green? Naturally too. It was the angel Nephilim Shadowhunter child in him. Jonathan was always a good kid. But no one looked beyond the surface." Rue was boiling but Mason whispered to her calming her down.

Alec stared along with Magnus. He had been prepared for...something. But not that. "I..." Magnus began. "That doesn't excuse what he did." Magnus put his arms around Alec. "He tried to kill Alec. He nearly killed me."

"Demonic influence." Rue shot back. "You disgrace him because of demon blood." Rue mused. "Sound familiar?"

Magnus tensed and Alec hardened. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war. And we seem to be in both." Rue challenged dangerously.

"Rue," Mason warned keeping her in check. Rue flopped backwards onto Mason blowing a stray hair from her face.

"I have a question." Magnus piped up. "I saw Alec get that last attack but actually it was you Mason. Then the you that was behind me turned into Alec. What happened there?"

"Alec," Mason said. "Do you remember that drink I told you to have?" Alec nodded slowly as Magnus' hands went under his ruined shirt drawing pattern on the skin. "Well, Magnus, I have Alec a drink. It made our appearances switch. I knew Saraphine would attack Alec, she was his first target and she is incredibly set to end someone. So I became him."

"Even though she was going to try and kill Alec, you became him?" Magnus asked.

"Of course. I mean, he was already weakened twice and I knew I'd be okay. Rue wouldn't let anything happen to me." He smiled at his wife kissing the top of her head. "She'd fight Death for me. It's been the two of us together since we were young, everyone else came and went." Rue smiled brightly before he kissed her cheek and she swatted at his cheek affectionately.

Magnus found their interactions sweet. It showed that they were just people. That Rue was still young and bright, just like Alexander. It helped him understand the whole Jonathan ordeal. It was the two of them against everything that came their way. Then they met a boy similar to them, maybe even were taught by Valentine for a while. It was new and a beautiful experience. She couldn't let go. It was like him with Alexander. No matter what anyone said or did he would still find a way to him. He'd broken all the laws of time and space today to make sure Alec lived.

Magnus sighed before kissing the back of Alec's shoulder softly. "Any more questions?" Rue asked casually.

"No, but thank you." Magnus looked dead at Rue. "Thank you for everything." He felt tears burn in his throat. Rue smiled warmly before nodding and leaving with Mason.

Alec instantly released and fell against Magnus. Magnus laughed kissing the Shadowhunter softly up and down his neck and under his chin. Alec made a soft pleased sound in the back of his throat loving the feeling of Magnus' mouth on his skin. "You need a shower." Magnus mumbled his hands tracing farther up Alec's enticing him to slip off his shirt. Alec obliged and tossed his shirt off sitting up. Magnus sat up with him wrapping his arms around his beloved Shadowhunter. "I love you Alexander."

Alec sighed blissfully. "I love you too Magnus."

"Alec?"

"Yeah Magnus?"

"I have a story to tell you." Alec gave a breathy laugh looking at his husband. "Of the lengths I would go to for you." Alec's eyes softened as he kissed his husband properly on the mouth turning so their bodies pressed against each other. Magnus held Alec down by his belt loops giving a small moan of pleasure. Alec drew back before laying on top of Magnus and smiling. "Perhaps later," he mused softly as Alec began to fall asleep on top of Magnus.

Smiling broadly, Magnus put his hand on Alec's waist steadying him before kissing the top of his head. He had missed these moments. When the world calmed and it was him and his Alexander. No one else, nothing else mattered. It was the two of them. As Alec drifted off to sleep Magnus admired his husband's beauty. The sharp lines and panes of his face that still held a child like quality to them. His fit and lean body. The raven black of his messy hair. As Magnus' eyes drooped he remembered how lucky he was that this boy showed up at his party all those years ago...


End file.
